Purple Gaze
by Toxicmpreglover
Summary: They could blame the scientists, but Ash wouldn't change his hybrid states for anything. mpreg


Don't own anything but the fic, wish I owned pokemon but sadly I don't.

Purple Gaze

By Toxicmpreglover

Requested By Darknessthorn

Ash hummed softly as he rocked, the warm breath of a baby touching his skin. He smiled down at the small form swaddled and cuddled to his chest as the precious bundle it was.

Such a small miracle in the chaos during the year, gently he touched the babies fur like purple-black hair, and from what he could tell the days old babies eyes were already turning purple.

Cat ears twitched and Ash could feel the wiggle of a small tail beneath the blankets shift, his baby body was a pokemon-human hybrid and absolutely freaking adorable. Mind you, he also had the same ears and tail. He had also given birth to this small creature, a being scientists had thought impossible.

Of course the same scientist groups had caused this situations, and millions of hybrids were being born around the globe.

From what he had learned from the news, was that a group of scientists had managed to accidentally caused two experiments to merge into a virus during an explosion. The virus, had caused half the worlds human population to turn into pokemon from DNA samples they'd gathered over time. Worse... the virus had literally blanked out there memories so the new pokemon, had no clue that they were originally humans.

Ash had no clue how they had gathered Mew's DNA, probably a Team Rocket operation he bet. But he had been changed into a mew with a black colouration and gold eyes instead of brown.

Mew-Ash had gotten into a relationship with Mewtwo, it was only after Mewtwo had knocked him up that Mewtwo had managed to free his mind. The clone Pokemon had been shocked and hurt, Ash had been shocked.

But Mewtwo was his mate and father to his unborn kit, and they worked it out.

Then the humans discovered a cure, they'd released it into the air.

Ash... remembered being near a town, and falling as his body was changed once again.

It was a miracle that his pregnancy had survived, and probably why his body hadn't rejected the pregnancy was that the cure had only changed him into a hybrid along with his child.

_He's beautiful_

Ash looked up from his contemplation in shock, there stood Mewtwo at the end of his bed. He felt a fear of abandonment vanish, his mate was here.

"He has us to take after," Ash smiled, and when Mewtwo came closer he placed there child gently into his arms.

_What is his name?_

"Luke... he's the light of my life after you," Ash blushed, that and Luke somehow knew the Flash ability at birth and kept using it whenever his grandmother tried to hold him. That was why Ash now lived alone in a different house, his mother kept muttering about taming the flash attack.

No thank you obsessive grandmother.

_I'm sorry I took so long to find you, I've been making sure the normal humans made no move to collect hybrids. As of two days ago, it was now a death sentence to attack, collect or try to breed hybrids. You and our child are still considered human_ Mewtwo said finally a gleam in his eyes, that said he hadn't been nice about it.

"I'm relieved," Ash sighed and he was, he's been afraid trainers would try to capture them for there rare type.

_I missed you, I thought I lost you when they sent out that so called cure_ Mewtwo said nuzzling him softly.

"I was scared, that you would reject me as a hybrid..." Ash whispered with fat tears slipping down his face, he remembered the panic on finding himself a hybrid and the painful transformation to hybrid. So much pain, and horrible terror at the thought of losing his kit.

_Never, you are mine and I am yours Ash _Mewtwo promised and carefully placed there kit into his crib.

Ash gasped as Mewtwo pushed him gently onto the bed while kissing him, the clone pokemon teleporting the hybrids clothing away.

"Mmm," Ash managed to mumble through the bliss of his mate taking advantage of his over sensitive after pregnancy body. His eyes widened as Mewtwo nibbled on his neck and ears in ways that revved up his body, slowly the feline explored his mates hybrid form with his paw/hands.

"What are you waiting for, take me," Ash growled out, he'd gone for months without through a pregnancy making him sex crazy.

_Patience_ Mewtwo promised.

"Mewwwwwwwwwww!" Ash cried happily as Mewtwo shifted there bodies and thrust hard and deep into the hybrid, the bristles on his penis digging inside of Ash.

Ash moaned and twisted as Mewtwo thrust and thrust again inside his mate, Ash felt his cum burst from his penis onto the spread of the bed and second later felt the rush of his mate releasing deep inside him.

Mewtwo smirked and while he claimed his mate again and again he took his mates penis and pleasured it with his hands, Ash felt ready to float away from the orgasms his mate were giving him.

Finally they slowed, there breathing hard and there bodies sweaty. Ash shivered as his body cooled from there sweat, he moaned softly and Mewtwo shifted but did not remove himself from inside him.

Ash sighed in happiness as Mewtwo nuzzled the back of his neck.

Then he froze, and swore out loud.

"We didn't use protection," he almost wailed.

_And?_ Mewtwo asked bewildered.

"I'm still half human and that means I'm fertile all the time and not just when I'm in heat," Ash explained.

_Oh... oh!_ Mewtwo said shocked, realizing he might have just impregnated his mate again who was still recovering from there first kits birth.

OoOoO

Nine Months later:

"Your going to die, I'll make you carry the next kits if we ever have them," Ash screamed as pain coursed through his lower parts, Mewtwo winced as Ash continued to crush his hands.

_Almost there love _Mewtwo promised, and tried not to think that Ash would make him the uke for quite awhile and he more then likely would carry the next kits. He hadn't realized that whiel Ash appeared to be fully make the female parts would form near the end to give birth, but they would have to bottle feed since Ash's body wouldn't form breasts.

Five hours later Mewtwo and Ash were the proud parents three new hybrids, of the triplets only one was a girl.

"Next time its your turn," Ash smirked.

Mewtwo wondered if he should hide when he went into heat next.

END


End file.
